


Help

by Moon (mccrees)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccrees/pseuds/Moon
Summary: You couldn't sleep, so a certain cowboy helped you out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> God, it's been so long since I wrote smut. Like a long ass time. 
> 
> Anyway, it's small, but I hope you like it. Hope you all had a lovely Christmas and I wish you all the best in the new year! 
> 
> You can follow me here: http://mccroo.tumblr.com

All you can see is the dark ceiling as your head lay against the pillow. Rustling of the covers bring you back to your surroundings as you can feel McCree’s lips trail kisses down your stomach, causing you to whimper slightly. He knew you couldn’t sleep, so he wanted to help you relax and as he put it, there was no better way to relax than to get between your thighs. You were already wet at the thought of his tongue pleasing you. When Jesse’s hands were tugging at your pants, you gave a small gasp, which in turn earned a low chuckle from the cowboy. 

Looking down, all you could see was McCree smirking as his hands ran over your thighs, causing you to shiver. He was oddly silent, but it didn’t bother you. McCree traced his fingers on your right inner thigh, causing you to breathe a little heavier, as he inched closer and closer to your pussy. He was teasing you and he loved it. You on the other hand hated it. 

“Jesse, please,” you mewled, letting one of your hands grab your breasts, kneading at your nipple for some extra pleasure that he was denying you. Upon seeing this, he shook his head, tutting. Reaching up, he grabbed your wrists, placing them on your stomach, before placing himself laying between your thighs. You could feel his arms wrap round your thighs, pulling you closer to his face as his hands reached round, grabbing your wrists to make sure you weren’t going to help yourself. 

“Relax, darlin’. I’m getting to the good part,” McCree boasted, placing small kisses around your pussy. 

He was driving you crazy. You just wanted to come. It was three in the morning, you couldn’t sleep and all he was giving you was tender kisses on your thi—

His tongue finally began to lap at your folds, causing you to gasp, moaning loudly. Jesse tightened his grip on your wrists, letting his tongue swirl round your clit as you bucked your hips, uttering his name under your breath. McCree let out a chuckle, which vibrated against you, causing you to whimper. When he began sucking on your clit, he let go of your wrists which instantly darted to his hair, gripping tight as Jesse teased your pussy with his fingers, letting them sit at the entrance and circle slightly. 

“Fuck—Oh god, Jesse, come on,” you panted, bucking your hips once more which caused him to moan.

Nothing could turn him on more than knowing he was doing something right. Knowing that you were wanting to grind yourself against his face. You were begging to come and it made his cock throb against his boxers. 

Jesse finally let a finger slip inside you, causing you to throw your head back. You knew it wouldn’t compare to the feeling of him fucking you with his cock, but it was the next best thing. McCree let his tongue lap your pussy again, focusing on your clit to make sure you were getting close as he let another finger slide in, thrusting them into you as panted and groaned. His free hand wrapped round your thigh, lifting it slightly so he could get in deeper, occasionally sucking away which caused you to cry out his name. 

Pulling back, he let his fingers pump into you, but you missed the feeling of his tongue drawling over your core. The sounds of his fingers working away caused you to tighten slightly and your thighs began to shake, which caused McCree to chuckle. He kissed at your inner thigh once more. 

“Someone getting’ close, sweetheart?” He rasped, causing you to grip at his hair. 

“Jesse, please…”

“Please what?” Jesse smirked, his eyes focused on your face as you looked down, locking eyes with him. “You need to tell me what you want, honey…” 

He was such a tease and he loved being in control. And you noticed that his fingers were slowing down. You gasped and placed your hands on his head once more, trying to pull him back to you. 

“Just fucking, eat my pussy Jesse, make me come, please!” 

“That’s my girl,” he grinned and with that, his tongue was back on your clit and his fingers were speeding up. 

Your thighs were now trembling and it wasn’t long before McCree took out his fingers, wrapping his other arm round you and pulling you as close as you could be to his mouth. You slightly started to grind yourself against him, bucking your hips sharply as your hands gripped on his hair. 

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m gon—Oh, go—Fuck!” 

With that, Jesse made sure you couldn’t move, pinning your hips down as his tongue lapped once more and he sucked on your clit. You cried out, yelling his name as you came, pleasure overriding everything in your body. Shaking, you panted and your breath was trembling as McCree wouldn’t let you go. Your hands started to pat, letting him know it was too much and he pulled back, wiping at his mouth with a stupid smirk on his face. 

Laying there, you took a deep breath and closing your eyes, but you were interrupted by McCree who was now above you, grinding his crotch against you. You could feel his erection against you, causing you to groan.

“How about helpin’ me out now, darlin’?”


End file.
